


Netflix and Boys

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Xavier Brothers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Rainy Days, brothercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Rob comes home from work and finds his brother Benn looking like shit on the sofa.As the caring big bro he is, Rob knows exactly how make Benn feel better: a good shower, a tasty meal and watch Netflix cuddling naked in bed.





	Netflix and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a incestuous relationship between brothers, so be warned.  
> JOOC: Benn is 20 and Rob is 32 y/o.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

                                                                                           

                                                                                                  **Benn Xavier** **Rob Xavier**

 

The rain was coming down heavy when Rob arrived home that late Friday afternoon. After closing the door to the loft quietly behind him, he stripped off his wet jacket, and hung it on the wall coat rack.

“Benn, are you home?”

Nothing.

Concerned by how quiet their house seemed he moved further in.

“Benn?” Rob called out again.

“Yeah,” came the listless response.

His brother’s mumbled voice met him as he entered their modest living room. This was followed by the sight of Benn, shirtless, naked but for his briefs, sprawled lying on his stomach on the couch. His right arm dangled off the couch’s edge, fingers submerged in a bowl of ice cubes and cold water.

Rob couldn’t hold the tiny smirk that curled his mouth at this cute, if slightly pathetic, picture of his baby bro.

“What’s all this?” He gestured at the bowl of melting ice, the rumpled thow bunched up at one end of the couch.

“I’m sick,” Benn grumbled. He rubbed a hot cheek, nuzzling miserably into the soft fabric of sofa, embarrassed at being seen in such a compromised state.

Rob noticed his brother’s endearing attempt to hide his face but even counting the blush, Benn’s cheeks were more flushed than normal. Moving over to the couch, he knelt before him and put a hand on his forehead. The boy’s skin was giving off heat like a furnace.

“Geez, Benn, you’re burning up!” Rob frowned and had trouble keeping the irritation he felt at his little brother’s stubbornness from his voice. “Why didn’t you call me? I’d have come back earlier to take care of you!”

“Didn’t want to bother you.” Benn mumbled, blinking up with heavy-lidded eyes. He pulled his numb fingers out of the ice to rub his aching temples and added around a barely suppressed sniffle, “Besides I can handle myself. I’m a full grow up man.”

“Like this?” Rob pointed to the icy bowl. “Yeah… You’re all grown up. I can see that.”

“Shut up.”

The fever-hazed look in Benn’s eyes was replaced for just a few seconds with a different sort of fire. It was like being growled at by a determined puppy; Rob threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“Alright. You’ve made your point; I see you still have strength to fight at me. Save your energy though. Cause what you really need right now is a cold shower and a good meal.”

Robb reached out to help Benn up from the couch. “C’mon get up, little B.”

Benn swatted at the proffered hands, still determined to be offended.

“Hate when you call me that.”

“No you don’t...” Rob caught one of Benn’s hand’s in his larger one. “You love it.”

When he was a child, Benn hated that nickname. So, of course, Rob always said it to piss him off. Now, Rob barely said it anymore. Deep in his heart, Benn did secretly love it. Sometimes he’d even wished Rob called him that like he used to. But the hell was he ever going to tell him that. Even though he was pretty sure his big bro suspected as much.

“I bet my ass you haven’t eaten anything since lunch.”

The words pulled Benn back to the present. However, he chose to stay quiet, pretending like he was trying to remember. But Rob knew better and Benn’s lack of response only confirmed his suspicion.

“C’mon, lazy boy,” he lightly chided as he dropped his brother’s hand and took a new grip. Meeting no immediate resistance, he pulled Benn’s sagging body up. Benn groaned and leaned his head on his brother’s shoulder. He crossed his arms around behind Rob’s neck and finally in a fit of fever induced regression, hopped up, wrapping his thighs around his brother’s hips.

Rob was slightly surprised, but he’d carried his little brother so often like this when they were younger, his muscle memory kicked in and he caught Benn easily. His large hands supported him, holding on under Benn’s thighs.

“God, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how heavy you are now.”

Rob chuckled as Benn snorted against his neck in dissent. Still smiling he carried his younger brother’s muscular form to the bathroom and pushed the door open with his foot. He set Benn’s butt on the edge of the vanity.

“Okay, take a shower while I go get us some food.”

“Nooo.” Benn groaned into Rob’s neck. Suddenly going all clingy he wrapped his thighs tight around his brother’s trim waist, holding Rob to him when the strong hands that had been cradling his brief-clad backside threatened to leave.

“C’mon baby bro, you’re gonna feel better. I promise.” Rob kissed Benn’s temple fondly.

The kiss helped, but still feeling as though he was having to move against his will, Benn reluctantly unwrapped his limbs from the comfort of his brother’s body. He was shakier than he’d ever admit, but even so, managed to get his feet under him, strip off his underwear, and get into the into the shower stall which Rob had considerately already started. While Ben was sighing in relief under his cool shower, in the meantime, Rob went back to his coat to get his phone and ordered in.

Once the call was placed, he went checked back in on Benn who seemed to be reviving. While his patient finished his shower, Rob stripped the sheets from their shared bed and replaced these with fresh linens. It wasn’t too difficult after that to get Benn wrangled out of the bathroom, into a clean pair of soft, loose boxers, and under the cool, crisp sheets of their newly-made bed.

Rob and just finished tucking Benn in, ignoring his little bro’s sleepy protests, when the delivery man rang their doorbell. After arranging their food and some meds for Benn on a tray,  he took it into the bedroom. A small smile tugged the corners of his mouth seeing Benn cuddled up, seeming to finally have made peace with himself about accepting being babied… Just until he was better, of course.

Setting the tray down, Rob quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Benn. Pulling the tray over he set it between them. He handled his brother some aspirin before picking up one of the plates he’d filled and starting to eat.

Benn shot him a look of sweet appreciation before picking up his own plate, the light noodles and spiced vegetables in the Chinese Rob picked out for them were just what the doctor ordered, not to mention one of his favorites.

Two empty plates later, tray set aside, both brothers got cozy in the comfort of their king size bed. Snuggled up together, both in nothing but boxers, with the rain still pattering melodically against their bedroom windowpane, they passed the time watching some of Benn’s choice terrible TV shows. Well, Rob watched them, Benn kind of drifted in and out, drowsing.

“Are you feeling any better now?” Rob ask a couple hours later as he rubbed a hand back and forth over his brother’s broad back. Benn’s head rested on his chest and he wasn’t feeling the heat on his skin anymore.

“Yeah. The fever’s gone, even I’m still hurting all over a bit.”

“So?” Rob asked, eyebrows arched, staring expectantly at Benn when his little brother looked up at him.

Benn’s eyes narrowed in annoyance; he knew exactly what that look meant.

“You were right, Robert Xavier, I’m feeling better now. Satisfied?” he grumbled, dropping his eyes from the triumphant face gloating over him.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks.” Rob smiled smugly, leaning down to give a peck to Benn’s lips.

Despite his ire at his older brother always needing to be right, Benn promptly responded. Soon a different sort of fever was heating Benn up as Rob pulled him tight in his arms, attacking his mouth with passion. But as fast as it ignited, Benn halted its advance this time when he broke their lips’ contact.

“I’m not completely well yet, so behave.” He snuggled back on Rob’s chest, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“Plus you don’t want to get sick do you? I won’t want to take care of you if it’s your fault you get ill,” he teased.

“You’re always breaking my mood, aren’t you?” Rob huffed.

“I’m your baby brother, it’s my job.” Benn patted his brother/lover’s rippled belly. “Besides… You’d feel bad if you took advantage of me in my weakened state.”

Rob huffed again. He picked up the remote and changed the channel on the flat screen, and then began a half-hearted attempt to put some space between them.

Clearly not pleased with his brother’s move to retreat, Benn made a soft noise somewhere between a whine and a growl and gripped him tighter, wrapping his limbs around Rob like a baby monkey.

“Oh God, I always forget how clingy you become when you’re sick.” Not that Rob really minded: Benn’s embrace quickly soothed away any last bit of ire at his rebuff.

“But you still love me anyway.”

Benn flashed his Prince Charming smile and how could Rob not love that?

“Yes, I do.” Rob chuckled.

Benn planted a lovely smooch on his brother’s fuzzy cheek as a final peace offering before, laying his head back down on Rob’s large chest. No longer quite so fever-addled, he actually started paying attention to the show Rob had put on the screen.

“Why are we watching this? This is crap!”

 _Talk about the pot calling the kettle black_ , Rob hardly thought Benn had any room to declare his choice crap… not given the stuff he liked to watch. Tickled by this thought his deep chuckles filled the bedroom.

“I suppose we can watch something on Netflix. Maybe have a _Vikings_ or _Game of Thrones_ marathon.” He glanced down to see a thoughtful look on Benn’s face.

“What?”

“Shush… Let me think… I’m trying to choose between Ragnar’s ripped body and Jon Snow’s bubble butt.” Benn said this completely deadpan as if it was a truly hard, meaningful choice. This won him a slap on the ass.

“Ouch!”

Rob gave the cheek he’d just smacked a rub. “Okay… “ he said with faux sternness, “I changed my mind. No more series with naked guys for you. You’re feeble, remember. Can’t have you getting ‘stirred up’ until you’re healthy again. We’re gonna watch _Voltron_.” His next expression was priceless, when his tease didn’t have the effect he anticipated.

“ _YAASSS!_ My black paladin Shiro is so hot and sexy,” Benn cheered, all smiles and excitement. “I love him!”

“Did you seriously just call a children’s series’ animated character _sexy_?” Rob asked incredulous at his brother shameless declaration.

“What’s the matter? He’s a stud _and_ my fictional space-dad husband.”

Rob frowned in disbelief at his brother’s confession; eyebrows arching high enough to almost reach his hairline.

Benn laughed, which of course was the very best medicine.

“Don't tell me you’re jealous of a a children’s series’ animated character?” Benn leaned up and gave Rob a smooch that wasn’t exactly chaste. “Don’t worry, you'll always be my number one, big B."

He made a gesture towards the TV. “C'mon, turns the channel on this thing so we can get our Voltron on!”

Rob snickered and handed the remote control over, watching fondly as Benn quickly grabbed it and then got cozy again, settling their sturdy, warm bodies together.

It wasn’t exactly the Friday night he’d planned for them, but that night’s convalescence turned into one of the brother’s cosiest, snuggliest weekend’s together and even with Benn’s flu, in the end, both of them couldn’t have been happier with it.

 

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
